villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alexandra
Alexandra is a mental serial killer with dark powers who seeks to summon her evil master Faust to the Earth in order to help him conquer the world of mortals. She is the secondary antagonist of the 1994 sequel Ghoulies IV'. She was portrayed by Stacie Randall. History Background Alexandra was previously the girlfriend of Jonathan Graves. The two began dabbling around with evil magic and other evil activities. But when Jonathan saw it as too much and quit, Alexandra stayed and developed a relationship with Faust, Jonathan's darkside. She eventually attempted to murder Jonathan. She is admitted to a mental asylum where she stays until she breaks out and sets the patients free amongst the building. After this she sets out to set Faust free from the Netherworld and this sets the tone for the movie. ''Ghoulies IV'' The film begins with Alexandra breaking down a Meuseum door and killing the guards inside. She opens a box containing the jewel to set Faust free. She summons him with the sacrificing of the guards. But when she attempts to give him the jewel she steps on the symbol and Faust is sent back to the Netherworld and the jewel is lost. Meanwhile, the Ghoulies make their way through the symbol and into LA. Later, Alexandra kills two more people and summons Faust once more, who gives her a chance of redemption if she finds the second jewel, which Jonathan possesses. Alexandra now has her sights set on Jonathan's partner Scotty as an attempt to get to Jonathan. She kidnaps Scotty and hypnotizes him into battling with Jonathan while she breaks into his apartment in search of the jewel. There, she has a run in with the Ghoulies who spray her in the face with Mace which gets her very angry. She chases them out but runs into the janitor which knocks her down, making her even angrier. Later, she abducts a man and Faust turns him into something from the Netherworld so that he can tell them the whereabouts of the jewel. He tells them and Alexandra abducts the girl who has it. Kate and Jonathan go in pursuit of her but Jonathan leaves Kate halfway there and she steals a mans truck and the Ghoulies hop in the back. Once Jonathan arrives at the asylum where she is performing the ritual to bring back Faust, he is unable to stop her and she summons Faust and Jonathan takes his place. As soon as Kate arrives she runs in and Alexandra attempts to stop her with a Ninja star but Kate shoots it out of her hand. Faust attempts to kill his sacrifice but Kate, believing its Jonathan, stops him. The Ghoulies get the jewel and do a brief battle with Alexandra who tries to take it. The Ghoulies throw the jewel to Kate who sends Alexandra back to the Netherworld. She sends Faust back with her and Jonathan is set free while the Ghoulies go back to the Netherworld as well. Notes *On the back cover for the DVD it says Barbara Alyn Woods plays her. *Also on the back cover it says her name is Alexandria. *While Faust is the main antagonist, it is Alexandra who does most of the work and is the most faced enemy. She just all in all answers to Faust. Gallery Alexandra.jpg|Alexandra Alexxxx.jpg|Alexandra Alexandraa.jpg|Alexandra MuseumAlex.jpg|Museum break-in Alexxxxxxxx.jpg|Poster Alexandr.jpg|Alexandria Alexandria.jpg|Alexandria aka Alexandra. bw.jpg 10-9-2015 12-25-13 PM.jpg 10-9-2015 12-11-50 PM.jpg ghoulies4d.jpg dims.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Femme Fatale Category:Demon Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Female Category:Pages with broken file links Category:One-Man Army Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Necromancers Category:Right-Hand Category:Summoners Category:Enforcer Category:Opportunists Category:Dark Priests